I loved her first
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: Today's Yachiru's wedding! Kenpachi's kinda sad about it. But he has to let her go.


Hello everyone! So me and my pop were bored and we decide to write a cute songfic for Kenny and Yachiru-Chan!

Fanfic: I loved her first (Bleach)

Story type: Family & Angst (one-shot)

Rating: T

Time set: Many years after the ending of the cannon storyline.

Parings: KenUno,ToshiYachi and hinted Ichihime, KisuYoru ,AiAnna and RenNoe.

Summary: Today is Yachiru's wedding! Kenpachi is kinda sad about it, but he has to let her go.

* * *

-Yachiru- San looks beautiful!

-Indeed.

-Kenpachi calm down already. It's not like im going to invade soul society again its just a wedding.

-You hush Aizen! This is fatherly love. Let's just let him be

-Fine.

As soon as Anna and Aizen left the room, Yachiru turned to look at her dad

-C'mon Ken-Chan, im not dying. Im just getting married besides Shiro is a great man he'll take care of me.

-I know. It's just… It's not easy letting go.

* * *

The wedding march stared palying. The flower girls Jenny Urahara,Chikane Aizen and Selena Abarai walked eagerly down the hall. Then the cute little Aisuru Kurosaki and his twin Masaki carried the rings together. Finally Yachiru walked down the hall in her beautiful wedding dress. Kenpachi was already on the verge of tears, but he couldn't let Yachiru see them. He had to be strong for his little girl. Finally they reached the altar. 'This is it' Kenpachi thought now he had to give her away to her soon to be husband Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Take care of her, Toshiro.

* * *

Everything went smoothly after that. After the wedding everyone went to the was enough food for an army of Yammy's , and Anna María alongside Yoruichi decorated. Everyone took their seats and Noelia headed for the DJ booth, hence she agreed to be DJ for free.

-Now everyone, before we start the Fiesta would you like to say something?

Both Ichigo and Orihime stood up

-Its hard to think that some time ago this two were a pair of kids-

-WHO YOU CALLIN' A KID KUROSAKI?!

-Calm down Toshiro-hubby

-Sorry.

-Anyways what Kurosaki-kun wanted to say its that even if you are now grown up and married to booth we will always be there just like we were years ago.

Then it was Anna María's turn to speak

-Ever since I met Yachiru she was like the little sister I've always wanted. Now shes's a woman and I couldn't be more proud, same goes for you Hitsugaya, both of you have become the great persons I expected you to be.

Everyone kept on speaking, then it was finally kenpachi's turn to speak.

-I never thought I see this day come, now its come too fast. Yachiru ever since you were a baby I been with you, We were always together. But you let go of me when I married Unohana and now its my turn, still I want you to know that no matter what you'll always be my little girl and I 'll always be your dad .

There was silence. Then most of the people were crying.

-Even Aizen is crying.

-Of course not stupid strawberry,I just have something in my eye!

-That din't go as planed did it,Honey? Anna María winked and grinned

-… I have no coment

After that the whole table giggled.

-Ok since we are all on this sweet emotional mood, why don't we start with the daddy daughter dance?

-That's ok with me, How about you Ken-Chan?

-Yeah,why not?

Kenpachi walked hand-in-hand with his daughter to the dancefloor. Afterwards the song I loved her first by heartland stared palying.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment and each other's face**_

_**So much in love, you're alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one, she told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me, just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on**_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

Both Kenpachi and Yachiru stared dancing,To the surprise of everyone they did pretty good.

-Yachiru

-Yes Kenny

-Thank you.

-For what?

-For being the best daughter anyone could ever ask for.

_**But I loved her first, I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first…**_

Yachiru stared to tear up.

-I can't have all the credit…You were the best father too.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

_**The one that I read all those fairytales to**_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

As he danced with his daughter Kenpachi thought of all those times when Yachiru was a little bundle who hanged on his shoulder and followed him everywhere. He tucked her in bed, read her the fighting manga she loved so much and she was basically his little princess. He knew her so well that the first time she saw Toshiro and Yachiru together he knew those two would end up like this.

-You know, I saw this coming from the moment you told me you two were daiting.

-Am I that guible?

-Maybe.

-Ken-Chan!

_**I loved her first, I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first.**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep  
**_

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first...**_

Yachiru hugged her father tightly

-I love you daddy

That did it. Kenpachi was crying.

-Me too kiddo, me too.

* * *

Soon after the reception both Yachiru and Toshiro were gonna leave before leaving they said their farewells to everyone.

-Kenpachi-San

-Yes Toshiro?

-We might not be the best of friends but I admire you. You were a great father.

-And you'll be too. Maybe you'll understand how I feel.

-I think you are right. C'mon Yachiru is time to go.

-Yes!

Yachiru hugged Kenpachi one more time

-Goodbye Daddy

-Goodbye.

After that when both Toshiro and Yachiru got into the limo and left. While seeing the limo disappear into the distance a soft voice whispered into Kenpachi's ear

-You did well.

When he turned around he saw Unohana.

-Yeah I think I did…Goodbye my little girl.

* * *

…*crying* Dad and I cried when we wrote this. I guess it's because that's how its gonna be in my wedding. Anyways this is dedicated to him. For being the best dad he's my kenpachi.

Rate and review,Until next time!


End file.
